More and more enterprises put forward higher requirements for establishing a Virtual Private Network (VPN) utilizing a public network. However, in many cases, an enterprise branch may access a public network with a dynamic address. Thus, a public network address of peer end cannot be learned in advance. Subsequently, it is difficult to establish a direct exchange channel among each branch.